The Phoenix and The Demon
by Kuroshitsujilover01
Summary: The Phoenix is a Time Lady and sister to Gallifrey's most famous renegade Time Lord, the Doctor. After the war, she is stranded in Victorian London, when her TARDIS starts to act uncontrollably. When she comes across Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and his 'demonic' butler, both her safety and her lives are in danger.


KEY: "_Gallifreyan being spoken_"  
_'Thoughts/telepathy'_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Doctor Who.

* * *

Everything around her was burning. Every moment in time and space. It had to end, no matter the cost. The losses were piling up. Everything around her was either death or destruction. Daleks were flying in the once lovely burnt orange sky. They shot at everyone on the ground. Men, women, and children that weren't even old enough to look into the tempered skism, dead without regeneration.

Both civilians and soldiers were shot down. It was hell.

Her brother had left her, and she was alone.

"_High Council of Gallifrey, this is the Phoenix reporting, Arcadia has fallen! Daleks are everywhere!_" she reported.

Suddenly a dalek appeared before Phoenix. It raised it's laser at her. She in return raised her gun and fired. It struck the dalek, but not before it hit her with it's own laser as she tried go dive out of the way.

Phoenix was flipped through the air as the the laser caught her side. She landed hard causing debris to dig into her exposed skin on her arms and hand. While her Time Lord armor had protected her from most lethal lasers and bullets, the dalek's laser went right threw it like a knife through butter.

Phoenix could already feel regeneration setting in. She tried to hold it off for as long as she could so she could get to her TARDIS.

Suddenly Phoenix felt hands on her, trying to help her up from the ground. She looked to see who it was.

An elderly man stood before her with old, almost spiked up grey hair and grey goatee. He had hazel eyes and was dressed in a black leather jacket, dark brown vest, black pants and shoes. He also had a brown tied up scarf around his neck.

"_Brother! How very nice of to see you. Do ya think you can help me to the TARDIS_?" Phoenix asked with pain lacing through her voice.

She doubled over as pain of regeneration hit her.

"_Let's go we have to hurry._" he said as he hooked her arm around his neck and started to run towards where he knew her TARDIS would be.

They ran until until they hit the doors to her TARDIS, Phoenix's brother taking her key and opening the door. The interior of Phoenix's was fairly clean compared to the woman's muddy, blood caked appearance and that of her brother. Phoenix's brother backed away already knowing what was going to happen. But still she held on, wanting to ask one last question before she was gone and a new woman took her place.

"_Tell me before I go, did you find them Theta? Are they safe? Is my family safe?_" Phoenix's brother shook his head sadly. He had found most of their family, but not her children or grandchildren.

The Phoenix nodded sadly and silent tears ran down her face as she guess what had happened to her sons and daughters and their children.

"_Well then, I'll see you around then, eh Doctor?_" she said sadly.

"_Don't call me that, I haven't had that name since I joined this hellish war._" The Warrior replied.

"_You will always be my older brother, The Doctor._" she replied before holding out her arms as golden white energy started to consume her.

The Warrior shielded his eyes as the energy was way to bright to looked at, only lowering them when the energy died down.

There stood a woman older than the last incarnation by about 20 years. She had faire blonde hair, that was barely past her ears. She was paler than the last, but not much. She was also a full head taller. Her eyes were a freezing icy blue. She had a straight nose, and thin lips.

She blinked and looked around. "_Blimey, I forgot how it felt to regenerate." _Her voice was higher than her last. She looked at him and smirked before pitching forward in a dead faint, not falling face first due to The Warrior catching her and settling her down at the captain's chair a few feet back.

The Warrior moved to go out the door, but stopped and turned around to set coordinates in the TARDIS database. If he just left his sister, then she would be easy prey for the daleks. He couldn't let his last sibling be killed off like that. It would make him no better than a dalek if he were to leave her here.

The Warrior walked out of his sister's TARDIS, and flipped on his Sonic Screwdriver without looking back. He knew her TARDIS would protect Phoenix with all her might.

* * *

The Phoenix awoke hastily. The telepathic connection that all Time Lords shared, seemed to crank up as she could hear them **_screaming_**. She ignored her instincts telling her to return to healing coma. She needed to help her people. They were dying.

The Phoenix knew she wasn't on Gallifrey, she was in the Vortex. Her brother would never let her be a sitting duck waiting for a dalek to come up and kill her during her regeneration sleep. They both agreed to do that if one of them regenerates in the middle of the War. So far, her brother had done that for her twice. She was only on her forth body.

The Phoenix ran up to her console and started typing in commands. She danced around her console, flipping switches and pulling levers. Her TARDIS was meant for 6 pilots. She had a Type-40 TARDIS, which she may or may not have grown from her brother's TARDIS. It seemed that her ship was being very temperamental as she erased most over her commands and would refuse to budge some levers.

When Phoenix's TARDIS actually started to cooperate, it was only the monitor that turned on. The ship would not move out of the Time Vortex. It was then Phoenix knew something terrible was going to happen.

Phoenix was driven to her knees as the screaming in her head increased full force. Yet she did not look away from the monitor that held her beloved planet that was surrounded by dalek fleets.

Suddenly, a white flash surrounded Gallifrey before spreading outwards. It consumed everything in it's path.

Somehow, Phoenix's TARDIS was knocked out of the Time Vortex as the light seemed to come for her as well. Then she and her ship started to crash. Fires sprang up on the console, and debris rained down as a white metal column crashed down next to Phoenix. She was thrown from one part of the TARDIS, before being thrown out of the ship's doors.

Debris kept on hitting Phoenix, that she barely got into the TARDIS again, when they crash landed somewhere. Phoenix ignored this as she  
scrambled to see what had happened to Gallifrey, but there was nothing on the monitor. Both her planet and the fleets surrounding it were gone.

The Phoenix froze. The screaming had stopped. There was only silence, she couldn't hear _anybody_ at_all_. She sent out her mind, searching for any other Time Lord minds. No one answered. They were all gone.

Her hands clawed at the armor, she couldn't breath. It hurt, it hurt so much. Her planet was gone.

'Oh Rassilon... Oh Rassilon... It hurts!' She clutched at her chest as she finally got her armor off. Her hearts felt like they were being torn bit by bit...

Her planet was gone. Gallifrey was gone. The oldest race in the universe was gone. Time Lords gone! Her friends, her husband, her family, her children, her grandchildren was gone! Wiped out of exsistance in a blink of an eye! What more could be taken from her? Oh it hurt her so much! The silence in her head was deafening. She choked back sobs, but wasn't successful as she broke down.

Once the tears had dried out, she felt so tired, so very tired. She wanted to go back to sleep and wake to find this was her nightmare. That there had been no Time War, that she was still asleep in her house near the fields full of red grass, that the sky would be a bright burnt orange, and that the twin suns would shine.

She removed herself from where she had curled up in the debris of her broken TARDIS, and traveled to the doors. She didn't care if she got killed anymore. It would be better to be dead then Last of the Time Lords, she decided.

So the Phoenix opened the doors of her TARDIS, and stepped outside before closing the doors. She was fully prepared to die, but instead, she met the stare of two shocked people. One a short boy with an eye-patch, and the other a tall bloke with a tailcoat.

She smiled faintly, not really seeing them but that of a delusion of her two eldest sons. Before she pitched back against her TARDIS, back in her healing coma.


End file.
